Conventionally, for the carrying, storage and the like of an object to be packed of an electronic device and the like, there has been widely used a pallet on which the object to be packed is placed. In many cases, such a pallet is collected after being used (after being unpacked) and is reused (a so-called returnable type pallet) in consideration of environmental problems.
As such a type of pallet, for example, there has been proposed a rack for transportation including a pair of strut members vertically installed on a pallet member and a stay that connects the pair of strut members to each other. The rack for transportation is unpacked and then is collected in the state in which the stay and the strut members have been disassembled and sequentially stacked and received on the pallet member.